


A Familiar Feeling

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Shapeshifting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: The shapeshifter and familiar formerly known as Adrien Agreste is seventeen and happily living with his witch Marinette.  Recently, they've both started to feel some distinctly more-than-friendly feelings toward each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Something Familiar, a witch and familiar au that I wrote last as part of Marichat May. I'm not sure how well this will stand on its own, as it does refer to events of that story (which is also where you'll learn why Adrien isn't called Adrien anymore), and it builds on top of the now established world details.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty boy has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette April prompt #10 - holding hands

Chat leaned against Marinette's left side, watching her pencil skate over the paper.  Her eyes darted around the Trocadero, capturing the elements she wanted to include in her design.  Sometimes he liked to bat at the point or her hand, but he saved that for the times she wasn't rushing to get her ideas down.  She turned the page and started again, tilting her chin a bit to catch the warmth of the sun beam she was sitting in. After three more pages, she let out a contented breath and stopped.

_ Done? _ he asked, his voice sweet in her mind as he nudged her in the ribs with the crown of his head.

Reaching down to wrap her arm around him, she smiled.  _ Yes.  Thank you for waiting. _

He let out a happy sound, not quite a meow.  More of a melodic rrrr.  _ I love watching you work.  You're amazing. You look so happy. _

She tucked away her notebook and pencil.   _ I am happy. _  Careful not to unceremoniously dump him on the steps, she stood up and resettled her ladybug caplette over her shoulders.  It was spring, but still cool enough to need extra layers. She reached down with one hand.  _ Are going to stay cat? _

One of his front paws settled lightly on her palm before he was engulfed in the green light of his transformation.  Instead of her black cat familiar, she was looking into the face of an extremely famous model crouching beside her, his hand resting on hers.  

She gave a little tug, to encourage him to stand, a common enough occurrence.  But this time, he didn't let go of her once he was upright. When they started walking, he loosened his grip just enough to weave their fingers together before he tightened it again.  She tried not to focus too much on it. They were both extremely tactile. She chalked it up to him being both a literal cat and because he'd been touch and affection starved for years.  Even before she'd found out who he was, she'd made a point to give him physical and verbal attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking the odd silence of their lazy stroll home.

"Yeah."  She nodded, feeling her cheeks go hot.  Oh airts this was awkward, even though they'd talked about it.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  "Is this… is it too much?"

She took a sharp breath, not quite a gasp.

"Is it uncomfortable?"  His concern was strong enough that she felt it, laced with something that she hadn't picked up from him in a while.  Her poor sweet Kitty had abandonment issues, and it had been one of the big focal points of his first few months of therapy.

"No," she said quickly.   _ It's not too much, and it's not uncomfortable. You don't… can't make me uncomfortable.  You're my Kitty. _  She still reverted to mind speech when she was panicked, and she was beginning to think that was just how their dynamic would be.  "It's just… new." She gave him a shy smile.

He beamed at her, suddenly looking even more beautiful than any magazine cover could ever make him.  "It's okay, though, right?"

"Yeah."  A little embarrassed by her giddy state, she looked away for a moment.

"Well, I figured we talked to Dr. Wheeler two weeks ago, and she said that this was okay," he explained.

"I  **was** at that appointment, Kitty," she reminded him.

He nodded.  "She said we could explore our relationship and let it develop however we want it to, just that we should go slow and keep open communication."

His therapist was very big on them having open communication, and it had helped a lot as they adjusted to a shapeshifter familiar and witch relationship after he saved her life.  "We  **have** talked about it."

_ A lot, _ he added.  "And I kinda thought… maybe it was time to try this."  He shrugged and raised their joined hands for them both to see.  "I don't know about you, but I like it."

"I do too," she agreed.  "And you're right. It was time."  She rolled her eyes. "I think I was working it up into something bigger than it needed to be.  Like there would be a huge overt switch from our… uhm. Well old us to whatever new us is going to be."

He chuckled at her distinction.  "I don't think there will be a switch like that, My Marinette.  If we go from… old us." He grinned at her. "To a fully romantic relationship, that's not going slow.  That's not letting it develop naturally."

"You're ridiculously smart, you know that?" she asked.  She loved the pink in his cheeks before he ducked his head, shy.  "Smart, and pretty, and amazing," she amended.

_ Stop it. _

"The truth can be tough to face," she teased, tightening her grip on his hand.  "But we can do it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien (who now goes by Plagg Noir or Chat to friends) and Marinette attend the afterparty following a significant fashion show. There's a kind possible future financial backer, a rude reporter, and the opportunity to further develop their romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette April prompt #11 - slow dancing

Marinette let her eyes wander over the room.  The Gabriel spring fashion week afterparty was in full swing, and it was impressive.  She'd attended other similar events in the past seven months, but none were this significant, this elite.  It was a bit unsettling, to be honest. Yes, she wanted this life, and she was getting a fair crack at it earlier than expected due to circumstances around her familiar, but she felt a little whip lashy.

She took a deep breath, trying to embrace a calm center, much like she did when casting.  She admired the gorgeous clothing around her, as each piece was clearly a work of art intended to be appreciated.  She was relieved Chat had offered some recommendations when she was designing her dress for the evening. Gabriel had asked to see it far enough in advance that she could modify it if needed.  She suspected it was more out of self interest than kindness; he didn't want his son, or his witch, to reflect badly on his brand. Still, it was a relief that he'd approved her design.

Now where was that cat?  He'd stayed in the piece he'd worn on the catwalk, allowing the select favored designers, journalists, and potential investors a chance to see it up close.  The light blue of his vest brought a spring like cheerfulness, and it nicely complemented her darker blue dress. She closed her eyes and tapped gently into the witch and familiar bond that had both freed and ensnared him.  Smiling, she set a course across the room to find her Kitty.

As she approached from the back she realized that at least one person in the group talking to him was a journalist. 

"So you don't find it at all strange?" the man asked, sounding surprised.

Chat shook his head.  "It's what works for us.  I mean, she gave me plenty of opportunity to decline, but I wanted this.  I'm happy where I am."

She rolled her eyes.  Apparently looking human yet being a familiar was still fascinating to some.  She would have expected that to die down and the shapeshifter aspect to stay at the fore, but she'd been mistaken.

"And there's no way out of that contract?" the journalist asked.

Another man in the group gasped, sounding scandalized.  "Sir, a familiar bond can't be broken, save by death, Surely that's something you're aware of."

"Well yes," the journalist said, waving one hand dismissively.  "That's usually the case. But Adrien is clearly not a mere animal."

"Tut tut," Marinette said, slipping under Chat's arm to stand beside him.  "If you're here, then you know quite well he doesn't go by that name. It's rude indeed, to persist in using it."  She looked up into Chat's face and smiled, feeling him relax now that she was here. He'd been doing all right, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with the reporter's line of questioning.

"Miss Marinette," said the man who had chastised the reporter.  "Another fine showing for you today. It's a shame your present gown wasn't included on the runway."

'Thank you so much."  She inclined her head graciously.  She was reasonably certain this man was merely biding his time until she launched a complete line before investing.  He and his husband had always been kind and supportive at these events. She needed to find out more about them. "I wanted to be sure I was worthy of standing beside Plagg."

"Ah, Miss Ladybug herself," the reporter said brightly.  "Do you have backup plans to pursue a career in magical law enforcement if design doesn't work for you?"

She ignored the gasps of the others in the group, sliding her hand into Chat's.  It was still a relatively new thing, but it had become the norm so quickly. "Hmmm, Kitty, weren't you going to teach me to dance?"  She looked up and beamed at him as if the rude man hadn't spoken. 

_ Was I? _  He  grinned back.   _ I don't recall that conversation. _

She pouted a little.   _ So you don't want to dance with me then? _

"Yes, let's dance," he said, leading her away from the group with a polite nod to excuse them.   _ Thank you for the save.  That was getting uncomfortable. _

_ I could tell _ .  "I meant it about the dancing, though," she said when he seemed to take her no closer to the dance floor.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It feels like it's time to step up a little from hand holding and cuddling, don't you think?" she asked, hoping he'd agree.  It wasn't like she was asking for kissing or anything. Dancing fit into their gradual relationship change, and it sounded nice to just be close to him.

He led her into a spot on the largely empty dance floor, positioning her hands where they needed to be.  Of course he'd learned ballroom dance. "You realize this will make people talk, right? Our picture will probably end up on some gossip magazine, and you'll be accused of forcing me to do your will."  He was cautioning her, but nothing about his body language or mood suggested he minded these potential complications.

"The people who really matter will know the truth," she said, patting the shoulder under her hand.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two more pieces in this series planned for this month, and I'm going to look at the Marichat May prompts to see if I can work in any other companion pieces in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat-dude's cat tendencies toward his witch amuse his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette April prompt #21- tendencies

Marinette didn't think anything of it when Chat slipped off the couch to the floor.  He did it often enough, finding it comfortable to sit almost anywhere, even in his human shape.  She dug her hand in the big popcorn bowl situated between herself and Alya, without looking away from the television.  Instead of games, the four of them had opted for movie night, and they were in the middle of The Tale of Princess Kaguya, which only Chat had seen, back when he lived with Gabriel.

Chat's head settled on her knee, and she knew he was gazing up at her with fondness in his pretty green eyes.  It was a look she'd gotten to see a lot more often these days, and it made her feel all warm and loved. She felt him tilt his head back, and she glanced down to see his mouth open, clearly begging for popcorn.  This was also a routine thing, regardless of which shape he wore, so she dropped two pieces of popcorn onto his tongue without thinking about it and turned back to the film.

Poor Little Bamboo, being forced to act as a lady and princess to please her father, when all she wanted was to run and sing.  Though the bamboo cutter clearly loved his daughter and was doing these things because he wanted to make her happy, it reminded her enough of Chat's situation before he ran away from home.  Gnawing on her lip to distract herself from the painful path those thoughts could lead her, she slipped her hand into his soft blond hair, her fingers absently caressing his scalp in all his favorite places.  She relaxed as the low rumble of his purr started up. His purr had become such a calming feature.

"Hey Nette?" Nino asked from Alya's other side.  "Can you turn up the volume a little?"

She leaned over to snatch the remote from the table where Chat's untouched orange juice sat. She tapped the button a few times, then offered the remote to her long-time friend from behind Alya's head.  "Here. In case you need more."

Nino took the remote and chuckled.  "I can't quite hear over cat-dude's happy sounds."

Marinette smiled and looked back down at Chat, his eyes closed as he rubbed his face against her leg, his hands kneading and clinging to her calf.  He wasn't watching the movie at all. When he got this far into pettings, it was likely he'd lost a lot of awareness of what was happening around them.  But it made him happy, and that was the important thing.

* * *

A sharp crack of thunder shot through the apartment.  Chat let out a startled squeal and launched himself into Marinette's lap, knocking aside the literature assignment she'd been working on.

"Oof," she muttered, wrapping her arms around 130 pounds of lithely muscled boy to prevent him from falling to the floor.  Even in his human shape, he grew like a cat. "You okay, Kitty?" she asked, rubbing his back.

He looked at her, his eyes wide and still looking a bit frightened.  "Yeah."

She tilted her head.  "Let's calm you down so you can finish your homework, yeah?"  She gently scratched his upper spine, feeling him slowly relax against her.  She brushed the fingers of her other hand against his cheek, like she did to lay his whiskers flat against his face in his other form.  When his head lowered to her shoulder, she moved her fingers into his hair, paying special attention to the patch behind his ear. "Such a sweet Kitty, you are," she murmured.

She grinned when she felt the rumble pick up in his chest.  It was low and faint at first. As it grew, he pressed his face into her neck, nuzzling as he breathed in her scent.  He'd explained that her touch and smell eased him like nothing else he'd ever experienced. It was part of being her familiar that he'd noticed right after they bonded.

_ Better? _ she asked, not wanting to disturb the peace of their room with speech.

_ Yeah.   _ He continued nuzzling her, though his movement slowed and his breathing deepened.

"You guys need a moment to yourselves?" Nino asked, suddenly reminding them they weren't alone.

Marinette looked up, her cheeks feeling warm as she realized what this looked like.  "Uhh, no. That's not…"

_ Shhh. _  Chat eased his face away from her neck to lightly press his nose to hers.  He only looked away to glance at Trixx who had hopped up onto the chaise beside them.  "She's mine," he told the fox He wrapped his arms around her, as if he needed to support this claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Trying to catch up on these prompts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is helping her kitty boy experience all the Parisian things he missed out on during his abusive and isolationist upbringing. Gosh the Eiffel Tower is romantic at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette April prompt #27, first kiss

Dusk was settling over the city when Marinette and Plagg stopped at the booth at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower.  Taking his hand, she lead him up the first set of steps. "There's seven-hundred-and-four stairs, so pace yourself, Kitty," she cautioned as he started to speed up.  "Even with the elevator to the very top."

"Are we doing that?" he asked, looking up briefly, before meeting her eyes again.  She loved it when he looked like this, so happy his vibrant green eyes seemed to glow.  His smile wasn't something that would fly in any of his photoshoots or on the catwalk, but it was one of her favorites.

"Of course we are."  She squeezed his fingers where they interlocked with hers.  "You've never been here, and you really need the full experience.  That's also why we're here at night." There were so many things, normal Parisian teen things, that he'd never gotten to do because of the way he was brought up.  She was determined to give him as many of those experiences as she could.

"I kind of expected it to be busier."  He looked around at the few small groups on the first level.

"It's the middle of the week, and spring is kind of the offseason," she pointed out.  "But it's starting to get busier. In another month, it won't matter when we come, the tower will be packed."

"I'm okay skipping that," he offered with a grin.

"Cool.  I have other things for us to do during peak tourist season."  She drew him over to the railing. "I want you to get a good look from all four sides before we go up to the next floor.  The lights will all be on by then, and that's my favorite time to be here."

They slowly made their way around the first floor, contentedly attached at the hands.  "It's odd," he said as they made their way to the stairs. "It seems both bigger and smaller than it looks from down below."  He gestured absently over the railing. "I mean. It doesn't look that tall, from down there. But when you see the view from up here, it's like we're even higher up.  Does that make sense?"

She nodded.  "I think I know what you mean.  It's different from getting the same view from inside a building."

"Yeah!" he agreed.  "Maybe it's because we aren't enclosed.  There are no windows. I don't know."

The lawn and landscaping of the Trocodero was an interesting mix of pale green grass edged with trees that transitioned smoothly from dark green to black shadows.  The streetlamps left the nearest areas bathed in golden light. It gave the illusion of peacefulness, though Marinette knew that this was one of the busiest parts of the city.

"Wow," Plagg mumbled, leaning on the railing and gazing out at the sea of dusky blue roofs under pale pink clouds.  He fumbled in his pocket to pull out the cell phone he was still getting used to. Though his father had surely been able to afford such things when he'd lived with the man, Adrien Agreste had never owned his own phone.  It had taken some convinicing from Papa and MamanSabine, and his sweet Marinette before Plagg Noir agreed to have one. "I need pictures."

Marinette let go of his hand so he could more easily use the device, pulling out her own while she was at it.  She shot a picture of him with Paris at night gleaming behind him, then took a selfie, hugging him from the side.

After a brief ride in the elevator, they were up on the top floor, enjoying the view in all its glory.  "Oh," he whispered. "My Marinette, it's amazing." He was holding her hand, and he grasped railing with the other as he looked out into the city.

She eased her hand out of his so she could wrap her arms around his chest.  "I want you to see all these things." She rested her head on his shoulder.  _ If there are things you haven't seen or done, that you want to, things that you feel you've missed out on, let me know.  Please. _

"I will," he whispered.  

After several moments gazing at the view, she took a tiny step away so she could encourage him to move to the next side, but his hand on her arm stopped her.  She looked up, surprised to find that his attention was directed at her now. He leaned down slightly, hesitating when his nose brushed hers.

_ May I kiss you? _ he asked, waiting patiently for her response.

She smiled.  Nothing about this was awkward or uncomfortable.  She knew he'd be okay if she wasn't ready.  _ Yes, please. _  She closed her eyes, and a moment later she felt his breath on her face.  Then his warm lips very lightly pressed against hers, for just a moment. As he started to slowly draw away, she raised herself up on her toes to kiss him back.  When she opened her eyes, he was beaming at her.

He hugged her, pushing his face into her hair.   _ I know that was tame compared to Nino and Alya. _

She giggled.   _ It was perfect.  I'm not ready to kiss like they do. _

He let out a contented sigh. "I love you my Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> I will be returning to this world in Marichat May.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
